


Fagyos melegség

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Fagyos melegség

Tendou az utcákat rótta... Igazából csak téblábolt össze és vissza, élvezve a haldokló világ szimfóniához hasonlatos nyögéseit, élvezve az esztétikai értékét közben az elmúlás vizuális kivetülésének... Egyszerűen olyan nyugodtságot hozott számára ez, és teljesen feltöltődött vitális energiákkal. Úgy érezte ennél jobban nem is lehetne. Már határozottan ráfért ez. Nem véletlenül volt a november a kedvenc hónapja. Szemet gyönyörködtető volt az egész, ahogy minden az utolsókat rúgta a természetben, annak ellenére, hogy ténylegesen nem halt meg. Ez kisgyermekkora óta lenyűgözte Satorit.  
Amikor túlságosan átfagyott ahhoz, hogy ezt élvezni tudja tovább, szép lassan elkezdett sétálni hazafelé. Az ég egyre morcosabb, sötétebb arcot mutatott neki, ahogy felfelé nézett. Körülötte a fák nyögve hajladoztak a csípős szél fagyos karmai alatt. Kissé összehúzta magán a kabátját, mert bizony ő sem volt közömbös erre a szélre. Kicsit gyorsított a léptein. A lakóövezet paneljai eléggé lehangolóak voltak, mint mindig, nem hogy ilyen időben. Tökéletesen osztották kopár lelke hangulatát. Néha olyan üresnek érezte magát, mintha csak lebegne itt láthatatlanul egy fekete fellegként a boldog barátai mellett, akik csak úgy sziporkáztak, és élték vígan életük, mintha nem lenne holnap. Ez neki sosem ment. Sosem találta meg ugyanazt a dolgokban, amit a körülötte levők. Egy idő után már kezdte nem izgatni ez a különbség, és a saját mércéje szerint kezdett a dolgokra nézni. Nemsokra rá megtalálta a saját perspektíváját, melyre mások talán elborzadva néznének, olyan idegen a megszokott normákhoz képest. De Tendout ez már nem tudta érdekelni. Most már ő is talált boldogító dolgokat, a maga módján. Persze, ez ettől még nem lett egyszerű. Csupán már nem fájt annyira, mióta elfogadta, hogy ő már csak ilyen kopár, üres...  
Ahogy beért a lépcsőházba, hatalmasat sóhajtott fáradtan. Meglepődve konstatálta, hogy látja a leheletét. Hát ez remek, ismét nincs fűtés ilyen farkasordító hidegben... De mi a különbség? Majd ül a hidegben a kanapén, és nem csak a lelkében lesz a fagy, hanem körülötte is. Igazán nem számít. A hideg a barátja, akárcsak a sötétség és a fájdalom.   
Fejét lehajtva baktatott fel a lépcsőn, mely mintha sohasem akart volna véget érni...  
Szinte vakon kereste elő a kulcsát és nyitotta ki az ajtót... Ami nem is volt bezárva. Ez furcsa. Egyedül él, és biztosan emlékezett, hogy bezárta. De igazság szerint mindegy is, nem mintha bárki is az ő egyszobás panellakását akarná kirabolni ilyen hidegben, előbb fagyna kockára, minthogy ellophatná az értékeit, amik igazság szerint rajta kívül senkinek nem érnének semmit, így pedig logikátlan lenne már a gondolata is az elrablásuknak...  
A kulcsot a mellkasa elé emelte lazán, amolyan „ha itt vagy betörő, visszakézből felnyársallak, de amúgy ehhez semmi kedvem”- módon. Belépve gyorsan körülnézett, és a konyha felé vette útját, mivel ott világított valami. Mi lehet az, ha nincs áram?   
A komoly két lépés megtétele után a konyhába, két meleg kar zárta körbe olyan gyorsan, hogy követni sem tudta az eseményeket. Az arca egy mellkason pihent, és érezte, ahogy a másik hője szép lassan felolvasztja megfagyott tagjait. De kis erő bevetésével ellökte magától, mert a kezében tartott kulccsal az ölelés miatt saját magát nyársalta fel. Felnézett és megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy a hívatlan vendége nem ismeretlen, csak Ushijima az. Rávillantott egy mosolyt, és megkérdezte, hogy mégis mit keres itt ilyenkor, mikor még a jegesmedvék is vacogva menekülnének. A kapott válasz csupán egy mély, laza morranás volt, majd egy bólintás egy gőzölgő termosz tea felé, ami mellett csokoládétorta foglalt helyet a gyertyával megvilágított kis konyhaasztalon.  
Tendou érezte, hogy a szívében lakó jég lassan olvadozik, és a lelke is megtelt élettel... Ilyenkor, ha Wakatoshival volt, és különösképp, ha a másik ilyen módon viselkedett, egyszerűen képtelen volt nem boldog lenni, és szeretetet érezni. Ilyenkor az ő, mások szerint romlott lelke, képes volt a szeretetre.


End file.
